Owner
by mizurion
Summary: /Wonkyu Oneshot/ Kyuhyun pikir ia sudah memiliki Siwon seutuhnya, tetapi sepertinya ia salah. Siwon lebih mementingkan hal-hal lain dari pada dirinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Siwon menjadi seutuhnya miliknya?


" **Owner"**

 **A Siwon x Kyuhyun Fanfiction**

 **Summary** : Kyuhyun pikir ia sudah memiliki Siwon seutuhnya, tetapi sepertinya ia salah. Siwon lebih mementingkan hal-hal lain dari pada dirinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Siwon menjadi seutuhnya miliknya?

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : This story is a work of fiction and any similarities to reality or other stories are pure accident. All characters belong to God and themselves.

Langit pada siang hari itu terlihat cerah, awan-awan putih berserakan di horizon berwarna biru itu. Matahari memancarkan cahaya hangat ke seluruh kota. Cuaca yang sangat cocok untuk hari kerja di Seoul, ibu kota Korea Selatan. Bisa dilihat penduduk kota itu, dari anak kecil, siswa, sampai pekerja mengurusi urusan mereka masing-masing.

Tidak berbeda dengan seorang namja tinggi berambut coklat yang ikal, atau bisa dipanggil Kyuhyun, yang sedang duduk di sebuah café sambil sesekali menyeruput teh yang ada di depannya. Ia memangkukan kepalanya pada tangannya dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, tanda ia bosan. Apalagi wajahnya yang terlihat kusut.

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun sedang menunggu seseorang di café itu. Tetapi, orang itu tak kunjung tiba, menyebabkan rasa bosan muncul pada dirinya. Duduk sendirian di sebuah café tanpa ada yang harus dilakukan memang benar-benar membosankan.

Namja yang merupakan murid teladan sekaligus paling pintar dari SM High School itu akhirnya jengah dan melihat ke arah jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 14:15.

' _Sial. Dia terlambat lagi,'_ batinnya.

Ia mengendus lalu berdiri dan mengambil tasnya yang sedari tadi ada di meja café, berencana untuk pulang. Tetapi rencananya itu hangus saat ia melihat orang yang ia tunggu baru sampai dan membuka pintu café itu. Orang itu lalu berlari ke kecil ke arah Kyuhyun yang mendudukkan dirinya kembali.

"Kau terlambat 15 menit," ucap Kyuhyun ketus.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku, oke?" pinta orang itu.

"Ya ya ya, aku sudah terbiasa dengan keterlambatanmu, Siwon hyung," balas Kyuhyun.

Orang itu, Siwon, tersenyum lalu duduk menghadap Kyuhyun lalu ia memesan kopi hitam kepada seorang pelayan. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan namja berambut hitam yang lebih tinggi darinya itu hanya mengendus kesal.

"Kau marah karena aku terlambat?" tanya Siwon.

"Tidak kok. Hanya lelah. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini hyung?"

"Sama seperti biasa, melelahkan. Aku belum begitu terbiasa bekerja di perusahaan besar seperti itu."

"Apalagi kau adalah CEO, ya kan?"

"Ya, betul, makanya aku sering terlambat seperti barusan," jawab Siwon lalu terkekeh canggung.

"Agak sulit mempunyai kekasih yang sibuk sepertimu, ya?" lanju Kyuhyun lalu ikut terkekeh, walaupun kekehan itu hanyalah kekehan sarkas yang menandakan bahwa ia masih kesal. Mereka lalu berbincang-bincang kecil.

Ya, Kyuhyun memang berpacaran dengan Siwon, seorang CEO muda dari sebuah perusaan besar di Korea. Umur mereka berbeda dua tahun, Kyuhyun yang berumur 18 tahun dan Siwon yang berumur 20 tahun. Kyuhyun masih menduduki kelas 3 SMA sedangkan Siwon menjadi seorang CEO setelah ia lulus SMA dua tahun lalu.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon berkenalan saat mereka berdua masih duduk di kursi SMP. Saat itu Kyuhyun yang baru memasuki kelas 1 SMP bingung memilih klub, lalu Siwon yang merupakan siswa kelas 3 SMP mengajak Kyuhyun untuk masuk klub basket yang kekurangan pemain. Kyuhyun langsung menerima ajakan Siwon dan sejak saat itu mereka mulai dekat. Seiringnya waktu, mereka saling jatuh cinta dan mulai berpacaran dua tahun setelah mereka bertemu, tepatnya saat Kyuhyun kelas 3 SMP dan Siwon kelas 2 SMA. Sekarang mereka sudah menginjak tahun ketiga dari hubungan mereka.

Tapi, kisah cinta mereka sekarang tidak semanis yang dulu. Dikarenakan Siwon yang disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya sebagai CEO, ia menjadi jarang bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya bisa bertemu pada siang hari seperti saat ini, di saat Kyuhyun baru pulang sekolah dan Siwon sedang istirahat dari kerjanya. Itupun hanya mereka lakukan beberapa hari seminggu karena Siwon sering kali tidak bisa datang, dan akhirnya mereka hanya bisa bertelepon atau saling berpesan.

Lain dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu setia datang ke café ini setiap siang. Ia setia menunggu Siwon, atau mungkin pesan dari Siwon yang menyatakan kalau ia tidak bisa datang. Ia begitu mencintai Siwon sampai rela menunggu Siwon walaupun terkadang hasilnya sia-sia. Untuknya, hanya bertelepon atau saling berpesan belum cukup untuk mengekspresikan rasa cintanya.

Masalah itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa bahwa Siwon sudah lebih mementingkan hal lain dan melupakan dirinya. Menurutnya, Siwon jauh lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada dirinya. Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Siwon bukan miliknya lagi seutuhnya.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita kencan Sabtu ini? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak kencan," ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sepertinya moodnya sudah membaik.

Siwon yang mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun menimang-nimang dahulu. Ia mengingat-ngingat jadwalnya hari Sabtu dan sepertinya ia bebas pada hari itu. Ia lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja Kyu, aku bisa. Kita mau kencan di mana, hmm?" tanya Siwon.

"Di mall saja hyung, kita sudah lama tidak ke sana," jawab Kyuhyun senang. Akhirnya ia bisa pergi bersama kekasihnya setelah terakhir kali mereka berkencan dua bulan yang lalu.

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu di mall, hari Sabtu, jam 11. Arasseo?"

"Oke!"

"Nah, sekarang aku lanjut bekerja dulu, oke? Waktu istirahatku sudah habis," ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dan mendengus kesal. Ia baru saja sebentar bersama Siwon, tetapi Siwon sudah ingin pergi.

Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun marah langsung mencuri ciuman singkat di bibir Kyuhyun lalu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kaget.

"Sampai jumpa!" ucap Siwon.

"H-Hyung mesum!" teriak Kyuhyun lalu menutup wajahnya yang merah. Jujur, ia senang, tetapi ia sangat malu.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun beranjak untuk pulang. Hatinya sangat senang saat ini karena memikirkan kencannya dengan Siwon Sabtu nanti.

*o*o*

Hari-hari berlalu dan akhirnya tiba hari Sabtu, hari di mana Kyuhyun dan Siwon akan berkencan. Kyuhyun sedang berada di kamarnya, berpakaian setampan mungkin lalu menyisir rambutnya agar terlihat rapih. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat murung atau serius sekarang terlihat berseri-seri. Ia sungguh tidak sabar untuk berkencan dengan kekasihnya hari ini.

Setelah berpakaian, Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari rumahnya yang besar dan mencegat taksi untuk pergi ke mall.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di mall besar yang ia tujui. Ia membayar taksi yang baru saja ia naiki lalu berjalan ke arah lobi mall itu. Ia melihat kesana-kemari tetapi tidak melihat Siwon di sana. Karena bingung, ia melihat jam tangannya.

Ternyata, sekarang baru pukul 10:56. Ia memang sedikit lebih cepat. Tapi bukankah memang biasa untuk datang terlalu cepat pada sebuah kencan? Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, menandakan kekecewaan, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu yang ada di lobi itu.

Sambil menunggu, Kyuhyun memandang ke sekitar mall itu. Banyak orang yang sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati akhir minggu. Ada keluarga-keluarga, murid-murid, dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah..

Pasangan-pasangan mesra.

Kyuhyun tersenyum masam melihat pasangan-pasangan yang dengan bahagia saling menautkan tangan mereka dan berjalan berdampingan. Betul-betul menunjukkan kemesraan mereka, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menunggu kekasihnya sendirian. Rasa iri bergemuruh di hatinya.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali seperti mereka, tapi ia tahu Siwon tidak begitu suka bermesraan. Siwon adalah orang yang bisa dibilang sangat dewasa. Ia selalu memikirkan masa depan hubungan mereka, tapi ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal kecil seperti bermesraan. Bahkan, akhir-akhir ini Siwon sering sekali mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya sekedar mengobrol kecil lalu pergi begitu saja. Sibuk, katanya.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah jamnya lagi. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 11:10. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Siwon terlambat lagi. Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya lelah. Apa lagi alasan yang akan ia dengar dari Siwon nanti? Apakah karena sibuk? Apakah karena macet? Atau apakah karena ia tidak mementingkan Kyuhyun lagi? Kyuhyun benar-benar pusing.

 _Drrrrrt drrrrt._ Handphone Kyuhyun bergetar. Kyuhyun segera menarik handphonenya dari kantong celananya dan memandang layar handphonenya.

 _Siwon hyung is calling._ Kyuhyun melihat tanda masuk itu lalu mengendus kesal. Firasatnya benar-benar buruk. Ia menebak-nebak apa yang akan Siwon katakan lalu menerima panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo? Siwon hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun.

" _Ah, Kyu. Akhirnya kau menjawab,"_ ucap Siwon dari seberang sana dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit tergesa-gesa. Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar suara itu.

"Ada apa hyung? Cepatlah datang."

" _Maaf Kyu, tapi aku tidak bisa datang. Ada klien yang mendadak datang hari ini. Kita kencan lain kali saja, ne?"_ balas Siwon cepat dan tergesa-gesa.

"A-apa maksudmu hyung?! Aku sudah ada di mall sekarang!" kesal Kyuhyun. Ia kaget sekaligus marah.

" _Kau harus mengerti, Kyu. Ini penting. Hyung tutup ya? Sampai jumpa,"_ ucap Siwon singkat lalu langsung memutuskan hubungan telepon mereka.

"SIAL!" jerit Kyuhyun marah, mengabaikan orang-orang yang memandang dirinya kebingungan di lobi itu. Ia sungguh kesal, hatinya sakit dan pedih. Kencan yang ia impi-impikan sejak beberapa hari lalu hancur begitu saja hanya karena seorang klien bodoh.

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening. Ia menangis. Ia tidak tahan untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya selama tiga tahun ini ternyata lebih mementingkan klien dari dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin memiliki Siwon seutuhnya, tetapi sepertinya ia belum berhasil.

Ide cemerlangpun muncul di kepalanya. Benar, ia harus menaklukan hati kekasihnya itu jika ia mau Siwon menjadi miliknya. Kyuhyun mengusap matanya dan menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di wajahnya, lalu langsung meninggalkan mall itu dengan mata memerah dan wajah kusut dan pergi menuju suatu tempat. Choi Corporation, tempat kekasihnya bekerja. Ia ingin langsung bertatap mata dengan kekasihnya dan membuktikan bahwa Siwon miliknya.

*o*o*

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Choi Siwon-ssi," ucap seorang lelaki berpakaian formal kepada Siwon.

"Senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu, Lee Donghae-ssi," balas Siwon kepada kliennya, Lee Donghae, lalu mereka bersalaman.

"Kudengar kau sangat sukses walaupun baru dua tahun menjadi CEO. Benarkah itu?" tanya Lee Donghae.

"Aku tidak bisa berkata bahwa diriku sukses, tapi aku bisa bilang kalau semua proyek perusahaan ini berjalan dengan lancar," jawab Siwon, menunjukkan sikap rendah hatinya.

"Hmm, begitu rupanya. Sekarang mari kita mulai pembicaraan kita."

Mereka berdua duduk di ruang yang berada di puncak gedung Choi Corporation yaitu ruang kerja Siwon layaknya seorang CEO. Saat ini mereka sedang berbicara tentang perencanaan kerja sama yang ingin dilakukan perusahaan Lee Donghae dan Choi Siwon.

Siwon begitu senang karena tadi sekretaris Lee Donghae meneleponnya dan menyampaikan bahwa Donghae ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya dan membicarakannya dengan Siwon hari ini. Impiannya untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan besar lainnya akhirnya tercapai hari ini.

Tapi hati Siwon juga sedih. Ia harus membatalkan kencannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungguh, ia juga sangat ingin bertemu dengan kekasih manisnya itu. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berkencan. Siwon merasa menyesal telah membatalkan kencan itu, tapi ia memang harus membatalkan kencan itu karena ia mempunya klien hari ini.

Sesekali pikirannya terganggu saat berbicara dengan Donghae karena ia kian teringat Kyuhyun yang pasti sangat marah. Walaupun ia tadi tergesa-gesa saat menelepon Kyuhyun, ia tetap bisa mendengar bagaimana Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada marah. Ia takut Kyuhyun akan menjauhinya setelah ini.

Pembicaraan Siwon dan Donghae berjalan dengan baik dan mereka sudah hampir selesai. Keduanya tersenyum lebar karena mereka sudah benar-benar sepakat untuk bekerja sama dan akan memulai proyek mereka dalam waktu dekat.

"Kita akan mengumumkan proyek ini pada perusahaan kita nanti malam lalu proyek akan dimulai besok. Apakah ide itu bagus?" tanya Donghae.

"Tentu sa-"

 _BRAK!_

Pembicaraan mereka berdua terpotong saat tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerja Siwon terbuka dengan keras. Siwon dan Donghae menengok ke arah pintu dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut ikal coklat dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal, yang tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun kaget, sedangkan Donghae hanya terlihat kebingungan.

Memang, Siwon sudah pernah berkata kepada sekretarisnya, Lee Hyukjae dan penjaga di sini untuk memperbolehkan Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangnya jika ia datang ke sini, tetapi ia tidak mengira Kyuhyun akan datang di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat.

"K-Kyuhyun?! Apa yang sedang kau-"

"KAU!" jerit Kyuhyun sebelum Siwon bisa menyelesaikan omongannya lalu menunjuk ke arah Donghae. Saat ini Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menyeramkan, sampai-sampai Siwon dan Donghae ketakutan.

"A-aku? Ada apa denganku?" tanya Donghae takut.

"KAU MENGHANCURKAN JANJI SIWON KEPADAKU! KAU.." Perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong karena ia kehabisan nafas. Ia baru saja berlari ke sini dan ia harus mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu. "Uhuk.. Uhuk.."

"Siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa masuk ke sini?" tanya Donghae kepada Siwon. Siwon menggeleng pelan. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tidak mungkin ia berkata dengan frontal bahwa Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya, bukan? Siwonpun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuhyun keluar sebelum masalah ini makin besar.

"A-aku akan membereskan ini. Maafkan aku," ucap Siwon cepat lalu ia menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya.

"H-hey! Jangan tarik aku!" Omelan Kyuhyun tidak ditanggapi oleh Siwon dan ia malah menarik Kyuhyun semakin kencang. Sungguh, ia marah. Memang benar ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, tetapi ada kalanya ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya, apalagi Kyuhyun yang berlaku di luar batas.

Sementara, Donghae hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kebingungan.

*o*o*

Siwon berhasil membawa Kyuhyun keluar, walaupun ia agak kesulitan karena Kyuhyun yang terus meronta-ronta. Ia lalu membanting Kyuhyun dan menahan tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya sendiri ke tembok. Nafasnya sekarang juga terengah-engah seperti Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?! Aku sudah berkata bahwa aku harus bekerja!" tegur Siwon kasar. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam, dirinya marah.

"Ka-kau sudah berjanji kita akan kencan hari ini! Aku hanya datang ke sini untuk mengambil hakku!" jawab Kyuhyun keras. Ia meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan tangannya dari Siwon, tapi apa dayanya karena Siwon jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Dengar, Kyu. Aku tahu kita sudah lama tidak mempunyai quality time berdua, tetapi kau juga harus bersabar, Kyu!" ucap Siwon.

"Ta-tapi.."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun lalu mundur beberapa langkah, membuat Kyuhyun kaget. Siwon berhenti lalu memijat-mijat kening kepalanya. Ia pusing, harus memikirkan pekerjaanya yang hampir hancur karena kelakuan Kyuhyun dan sekarang ia bertengkar kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya melihat kekasihnya yang kelelahan sambil memasang wajah bingung. Siwon lalu menatap Kyuhyun sebelum membuka suara.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah keterlaluan. Aku ulang, KETERLALUAN!" bentak Siwon. Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar Siwon. Matanya memerah, rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"Hyung.."

"AKU SUDAH LELAH DENGAN DIRIMU YANG EGOIS INI KYU! APA MAUMU HAH?! MENGHANCURKAN PEKERJAANKU?! MENGERTILAH DIRIKU KYU!"

"H-hyung.."

Siwon menunduk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun, apalagi setelah ia saja baru memarahinya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan kepada Kyuhyun, tetapi ia harus mengatakannya. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun menjadi orang yang egois dan manja. Ya, walaupun ada rasa sesal karena telah berteriak kepada Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Siwon akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Kyuhyun, dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah dan dibanjiri air mata. Rasa panik dan penyesalan melanda dirinya. Penyesalan memang datang terlambat, kan?

"Ma-maafkan aku.. Hiks- A-aku bukan bermaksud begitu.. Aku.. Hiks- Aku hanya ingin berkencan denganmu.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil terisak lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari Siwon.

"Kyu!" Siwon ingin mengejar Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun sudah terlalu tidak terlihat lagi.

Siwon melangkah gontai ke arah ruangannya. Pikirannya kacau, dipenuhi dengan gambaran Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis tadi. Sungguh, ia menyesal. Kalau ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun - yang sangat jarang menangis - akan menangis karena ia memarahinya, ia tidak akan pernah memarahi Kyuhyun. Ia sudah melukai Kyuhyun, kekasihnya sendiri, padahal ia sendiri yang salah karena telah mengingkari janjinya.

Ia memasuki ruangannya dan menghampiri Donghae yang sedang duduk menunggunya, berencana untuk minta maaf atas kejadian barusan.

"Donghae-ssi, maafkan aku. Ta-tadi.." ucap Siwon gugup, bingung harus berkata apa.

"Tidak apa-apa Siwon-ssi. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa orang tadi?" tanya Donghae.

"Dia.. Dia sepupuku. Tadi dia marah karena aku lupa sesuatu. Ya, begitu. Hehe," ucap Siwon canggung karena ia belum terbiasa berbohong. Ia takut Donghae akan memutuskan kerja sama mereka.

"Hmm, begitu," ucap Donghae sambil mengangguk pelan. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Ja-jadi bagaimana kerja sama kita, Donghae-ssi?" tanya Siwon gugup.

"Seperti tadi, Siwon-ssi. Kita akan mengumumkan ke perusahaan nanti malam lalu proyek akan mulai dilaksanakan besok. Begitu bagus, bukan?"

"Kau tidak membatalkannya?!"

"Tidak, untuk apa aku membatalkannya?"

"Ka-karena masalah tadi.." jawab Siwon sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tentu saja tidak gatal. Donghae hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Itu hanya masalah kecil, Siwon-ssi. Lagipula aku memang sangat ingin bekerja sama denganmu. Sampai jumpa lagi di lain hari, oke? Terima kasih untuk hari ini dan senang bekerja denganmu," ucap Donghae mantap lalu mereka bersalaman.

"Terima kasih juga, Donghae-ssi," balas Siwon. Setelah Donghae pergi, Siwon merebahkan dirinya ke sofa yang ada di ruang kerjanya. Ia menyuruh sekretarisnya keluar dengan alasan tidak ingin dinganggu.

Walaupun ia baru saja berhasil dan sukses menjalin proyek besar dengan perusahaan lain, ia tidak begitu senang. Pikirannya kembali lagi kepada Kyuhyun. Apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini? Apakah ia harus minta maaf? Sepertinya ya, tetapi akan sangat sulit untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun jika mereka sedang bertengkar seperti ini, dan perkirannya mereka akan putus kontak pada hari-hari kedepannya.

Hati Siwon panas, juga dengan kepalanya. Rasa sesal dan marah muncul pada dirinya. Rasa sesal karena telah menyakiti Kyuhyun dan rasa marah kepada dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja darinya.

Jangan salah sangka, walaupun ia jarang bertemu Kyuhyun dan terlihat cuek dan acuh kepada Kyuhyun, sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai, maka dari itu ia ingin membangun masa depan yang terang untuk mereka berdua. Ia ingin sukses dengan pekerjaannya, mempunyai uang sendiri, membeli rumah, lalu mengajak Kyuhyun untuk tinggal dengannya selamanya alias menikah.

Tapi siapa sangka semuanya malah menjadi seperti ini?

*o*o*

Seminggu telah berlalu, dan ternyata benar perkiraan Siwon. Ia dan Kyuhyun benar-benar putus kontak sejak pertengkaran mereka terjadi. Keduanya tidak pernah mengunjungi café langganan mereka lagi, walau paling yang parahnya adalah mereka tidak pernah menelepon atau sekedar mengirim pesan. Dan semua permasalahan ini benar-benar membuat Siwon frustasi.

Kini Siwon sedang duduk di depan meja kerjanya, membereskan pekerjaannya untuk hari ini. Walaupun ia terlihat seperti bekerja, tetapi sebenarnya ia tidak bekerja sama sekali. Sudah berhari-hari kepalanya pusing, tubuhnya lelah, dan semangatnya hancur karena kehilangan Kyuhyun selama seminggu ini, belum juga karena rasa sesal dan sakit yang menumpuk pada hatinya. Bisa dilihat dari wajahnya bahwa ia sangat kacau.

Sekretaris Siwon, Hyukjae, ternyata tengah memperhatikan Siwon sejak tadi dan ia sadar dengan keadaan Siwon yang berantakan. Ia akhirnya merasa kasihan melihat atasannya itu.

"Sajangnim, lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat saja sekarang. Pekerjaanmu tidak akan selesai jika kondisimu tidak baik seperti ini," saran Hyukjae.

"Ah, tidak usah, Hyukjae.. Aku masih bisa menyelesaikannya," tolak Siwon.

"Kau harus mengutamakan kesehatanmu, sajangnim. Aku akan membereskan tasmu dan kau boleh pulang, baik?"

"Tidak us- ACHOO!" Tiba-tiba Siwon bersin dan Hyukjae menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya. "Maaf.. Sepertinya aku memang sakit."

"Tenang saja sajangnim. Kau boleh pulang dan aku yang akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu," ucap Hyukjae lalu ia mulai merapihkan barang-barang Siwon, sedangkan Siwon hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Siwon akhirnya pulang ke apartemennya. Hyukjae memperhatikan Siwon yang pergi dan setelah Siwon sudah benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, ia langsung menyalakan handphonenya lalu menelepon seseorang. Kyuhyun, kekasih atasannya yang setahunya mengerti segala hal tentang Siwon. Ia ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan Siwon.

" _Yeoboseyo? Hyukjae hyung?_ " akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab.

"Kyuhyun, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

" _Tentu. Kenapa hyung_?"

"Ada apa dengan Siwon sajangnim? Dia agak aneh akhir-akhir ini."

" _E-eh? Memangnya Siwon hyung kenapa?_ " tanya Kyuhyun dengan panik.

"Ia terlihat kacau sekali. Proses pekerjaannya lambat dan ia terlihat lelah. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah pulang karena sakit." jelas Hyukjae.

" _O-oh begitu. Terima kasih atas informasinya hyung. Aku tutup dulu, ya?_ " dan Kyuhyunpun menutup teleponnya. Hyukjae yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"..Apa mungkin mereka sedang bertengkar?"

*o*o*

" _Ia terlihat kacau sekali. Proses pekerjaannya lambat dan ia terlihat lelah. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah pulang karena sakit._ "

"O-oh begitu. Terima kasih atas informasinya hyung. Aku tutup dulu, ya?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang berkumpul untuk makan bersama teman-temannya langsung berdiri dan merapihkan barang-barangnya untuk pergi ke rumah Siwon.

"Hey Kyu! Mau ke mana kau? Kau bahkan belum makan sama sekali," tanya salah satu teman Kyuhyun yaitu Changmin.

"A-aku harus pergi ke rumah Siwon hyung. Sekretarisnya baru saja memberitahuku bahwa ia sakit," jawab Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kebingungan.

"Heh, dia terlalu banyak pacaran!" protes teman Kyuhyun yang lain, Minho.

"Sudah, biarkan saja dia. Atau jangan-jangan kau iri, ya?" goda Changmin yang hanya dibalas dengan pukulan keras dari Minho.

*o*o*

Kyuhyun berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke rumah Siwon. Jujur, ia sangat khawatir. Walaupun ia telah menjauhi Siwon selama seminggu, bukan berarti ia membenci Siwon. Ia hanya butuh waktu sendiri karena pertengkaran mereka minggu lalu.

Seminggu yang telah ia lalui terasa seperti neraka karena ketidak beradaan Siwon. Di manapun ia berada ia akan selalu memikirkan Siwon dan bagaimana keadaan Siwon. Di sekolah, di rumah, bahkan di game center yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk melupakan masalah-masalahnyapun ia tetap memikirkan keadaan Siwon.

Tak bisa ia sangkal rasa rindu dan khawatir pada kekasihnya, tapi ia juga tak berani untuk datang kepada kekasihnya karena rasa takut yang ia miliki akibat pertengkaran minggu lalu.

Dan akhirnya sekarang ia bisa menghapus semua rasa takut itu. Rasa khawatirnya bisa mengalahkan rasa takutnya yang bodoh itu.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah ada di dalam sebuah gedung apartemen termahal di Seoul, tepatnya sedang berdiri di depan pintu blok apartemen Siwon. Ia agak ragu untuk menekan bel. Ia takut Siwon akan mengusirnya.

 _Ting tong!_ Kyuhyun akhirnya membunyikan bel, tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali.

 _Ting tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong!_ Kyuhyun membunyikan bel berulang kali, tetapi hasilnya sama saja, Siwon tidak membuka pintu. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah mencoba mengetuk pintu tapi sia-sia.

' _Mungkin ia sedang tidur_ ,' batik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke apartemen Siwon dengan kode masuk yang sudah ia hafal. Ya, sebenarnya bisa saja ia masuk tanpa harus membunyikan bel, tapi ia takut Siwon akan marah seperti minggu lalu jika ia dengan egois masuk seenaknya. Walaupun akhirnya ia melakukannya karena khawatir.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Siwon dan memang benar, Siwon sedang sakit. Bukan hanya sakit, dia benar-benar kacau. Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Siwon dan duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

Siwon berbaring di kasurnya, ia masih menggunakan pakaian kantornya yang berantakan. Wajahnya merah dan penuh keringat karena demam, juga ia terus berganti posisi tidur karena tidak nyaman. Terkadang terdengar lenguhan pelan dari mulutnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan wajah sedih. Ia ingin sekali menangis melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu. ' _Ini salahku_ ,' pikirnya, ' _aku harus bertanggung jawab._ '

Kyuhyunpun segera berdiri untuk membuat kompres, tetapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menarik tangannya. Tangan Siwon.

"K-Kyuhyun.." ucap Siwon lirih, tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun

"H-hyung?! Kau sudah bangun?! Bagaimana keadaanmu?!" Siwon hanya tersenyum lemas mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan kekasihnya. Hatinya begitu lega karena ia bisa melihat Kyuhyunnya lagi. Kyuhyunnya yang telah ia sakiti. Kyuhyunnya yang selalu peduli padanya. Kyuhyunnya yang sangat ia rindukan. Entah kenapa rasa lelah pada tubuhnya langsung hilang saat melihat Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.. Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah khawatir, membuat Siwon gemas, tapi ia hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sangat senang kau telah kembali.." jawab Siwon pelan. Siwon lalu mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang halus dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

Tiba-tiba Siwon merasa tangannya basah. Dan ternyata, yang membasahi tangannya adalah bulir-bulir bening yang keluar dari kedua mata indah Kyuhyun. Siwon yang menyadarinya kaget. Apakah ia menyakiti Kyuhyunnya lagi?

Siwon langsung menegakkan dirinya lalu kedua tangannya menghapus bulir-bulir air mata Kyuhyun.

"Ssshhh.. Jangan menangis, Kyuhyun. Aku di sini," ucap Siwon menenangkan, tetapi Kyuhyun malah menangis semakin kencang. "Kenapa kau menangis, Kyu?"

"A-aku sangat senang hyung.. Hiks.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil terisak.

"A-aku senang kau masih menerimaku di sini.. Hiks.. Ku-kupikir kau akan langsung me-mengusirku.. Ta-tapi ternyata kau senang aku di sini.. Hiks.." ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon malah tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Siwon. Ia lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Kyu, kau adalah kekasihku dan aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan pernah mengusirmu jika kau datang ke rumahku. Kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku akan mengusirmu, hah?" ucap Siwon lalu ia mengelus rambut surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun yang halus.

"Mi-minggu lalu aku mengganggumu, lalu seminggu terakhir aku menjauhimu, hyung.. Kukira kau akan marah," jawab Kyuhyun gugup. Ia menghindari tatapan mata dengan Siwon, tapi sepertinya ia gagal. Siwon menarik kepala Kyuhyun lalu menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Dengar, Kyu. Maafkan aku soal minggu lalu. Kau tidak salah sama sekali, aku yang salah. Aku ingkar janji padamu, jadi kau memang berhak untuk marah. Mengerti?" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya berhenti menangis setelah mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. "A-aku mengerti," ucapnya.

"Pertengkaran kita seminggu terakhir hanyalah peringatan yang memberitahu kita bahwa kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain, Kyu. Sungguh, aku benar-benar kacau jika kau tidak ada di sampingku. Jadi setelah ini, aku berharap agar kita bisa lebih mengerti satu sama lain, oke?" ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat.

Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya erat. Kyuhyun langsung membalas pelukan Siwon dengan cepat. Hangat, pikir mereka berdua. Nyaman yang mereka rasakan saat mereka sedang bersama benar-benar tidak bisa tergantikan.

"Jadi.. Kita sudah baikan, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu.." jawab Siwon lalu ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun, meresap aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat menenangkan.

"Kita akan tetap bersama kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Pasti," jawab Siwon mantap. Keduanya tersenyum.

"S-sekarang kau sepenuhnya milikku kan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku memang selalu milikmu, Kyu."

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa bahagia mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu."

*o*o*

Kini Siwon tengah tertidur sambil memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih terjaga. Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur, hatinya masih sangat senang. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat memikirkan kata-kata manis Siwon.

Kyuhyun berpikir, sepertinya pertengkaran mereka seminggu terakhir cukup bermanfaat untuknya. Berkat pertengkaran itu, sekarang ia tidak perlu khawatir dan meragukan hubungannya dengan Siwon lagi.

Akhirnya Siwon menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, ia pikir.

 **/END/**


End file.
